Taste in Women
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: An America/Alfred X Reader Insert story. You finally ask Al a question that's been bugging you for years...


I posted this on Deviant art and I wanted to know if ya'll liked it to~

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

* * *

You looked up from your food tray and across the table booth of McDonalds, finally seizing your act of stacking your fries in a pyramid. "Um, hey Al?" Your boyfriend was in the midst of swallowing his forth burger, he didn't stop eating but he did slow down enough so that he could give you his attention without choking.

"Whud up, doll face?" He slurped at his large coke.

You smiled nervously before glancing back down at your fries, unknowingly tearing apart one of them in small pieces. "Well… I know we've been dating for a while-" you mumbled nervously before the American interrupted you by slamming his drink down enthusiastically onto the table.

"You can say that again! You n' me have been together since… since… hmm." He paused, rubbing at his chin in wonder. "Geez, when did we start hooking up?"

Laughing, you glared playfully at him. "Since the _Great Depression_, Al. I was the one how had to kick your ass and tell you to man up."

Alfred snorted, his smile holding more of a warming glow now. "Oh yeah! That was you wasn't it?" You could tell that he was trying to hold back a sad smile, you both were. It was a tough time for him and you knew it.

Sighing, you went back to shredding up your fries. "Um, anyway, I was like, thinking…" For some reason, you couldn't find it in you to finish the rest of your sentence. It was too… stupid.

"Huh? Hey, are you okay, _?" He let go of his drink to lightly grasp your hand, pulling it closer to him and away from your massacring of the fried potatoes.

You forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm cool. I just want to know something…"

"Uh, sure what?"

Your cheeks flushed pink. Here goes nothing. "Wh…what kind of…girls do you like?" You looked up timidly to see him raise a brow in utter confusion.

"Wha?"

Great. You were going to have to elaborate. Holding back a groan, you glared at him. "Like, what kind of stuff makes you attracted to girls? What kind of assets?"

"Ha! You said '_ass_'!" He said laughing.

"_Al_," you whined, sounding a bit like a brat. "I'm serious! We've been joined for _years_ and I still don't know what kind of girls you're interested in!"

You waching as he blinked innocently at you, his head titled s bit to the side. "Well, I like you."

"Well, duh I know that!" You huffed, you felt stupid having to explain this to him. It just made you realize how petty it was. "I just… want to know what about a girl makes you attracted to them..."

"Oh…" Alfred suddenly got quiet, staring intensely at the yellow table as he did so. Was he… _**thinking**_?

You tensed up as you watching him with interest, the thought of that possibility alone scared you. Eventually he pulled back your hand, pulling his back. You both stared at each other silently before he raised his hands to his chest, your eyes watching the entire time.

"Um… I don't think I-"

"Boobs. _Big Boobs_."

Oh.

Your eyebrow twitched. "You like…_boobs_?"

Alfred smiled honestly, his pearly whites sparkling. "Yep! I'mma Boob-Man."

"Dear god…" you sighed as you ran both hands down your face. "I'm dating a pervert…" you mumbled in a unbelievable tone. Then again, he was _America_, which would make him, and _American man_…

"H-hey!" Alfred shouted, obviously flustered. "You asked! Don't get mad at me 'cause I gave an honest answer, yo!"

You gave a '_hmph_' in response, your disappointed glare burning holes into one of the brightly painted walls of the restaurant.

You heard as your boyfriend's jeans rubbed against the plastic chairs as shifted uncomfortably before falling silent again. "…Hey…_?" He said quietly from across the table.

"_What_." You grumbled sourly.

"If it, you know, makes you feel any better…" Al trailed off, causing you to look up at him, watching as he scratched the back of his head with a bit of pink dusting across his cheeks. "I…"

You lowered you hands, eyeing him with a growing interest. "…What?"

Before you knew it, Alfred had reached across the table and clutched your hands in his, holding them closer to him. His eyes suddenly holding a deep meaning to them as he whispered, "…I like your boobs the best, _."

"…_Pervert_."

"Heh! It's true!… Can I squeeze 'em?" He asked shamelessly, emphasizing his question by making a groping motion with one of his hands.

Your face heated in embarrassment and rage. "_I like your junk but you don't see __**me**__ asking to squeeze them in public!_" You whispered harshly, not wanting the other fast-food patrons to overhear.

The blond man laughed carelessly. "Go for it! I wouldn't mind!"

You hung your head in defeat. This man had no shame. "No thanks…"

"Hahaha, okay~. When we get home then?"

At this point you had pulled one of your hands viciously out of his before grabbing a handful of now cold fries and stuffing them into his open mouth. The blush on your face showing no signs of leaving yet. "Shut up and eat, Yankee."

Alfred laughed, unknowingly(or uncaringly, you're never sure) spewing bits of salt and fries onto the table. He held your hand as he ate the rest of dinner, while you thought about what would happen when you two got home…_Oh lord_.

Guess you're both perverts.

THE END

* * *

Review, yo! **_U.S.A.! _**Oh, and comment to suggest** which country I should do next**!


End file.
